Lean on me
by RavenStars
Summary: Sharon's hurt, Provenza's in charge.
1. Chapter 1

-Sharon O'Dwyer, 57, police Captain, severe head trauma, massive abdominal bleeding, multiple lacerations on all extremities, BP 90/60 and dropping….-the info a medic barked as the ambulance rolled in to St. Leo's ER became a mantra in Andy's head and he couldn't shake it off. It seemed like forever since they rolled the stretchers into the restricted area and he felt like the oxygen in the waiting room was dissolving into dust burning his lounges. It took all of his mental strenght to act calm infront of Rusty who couldn't stop pacing the room. The young man thought they were in there for hours when in fact it's been only 15 minutes. He was freaked out, angry and nausiated thinking he'll lose his mother.

-Where is she?- Provenza barked when he and the rest of the team rushed into the hospital. He was a bit deaf from the explosion, but he wasn't injured. Tao had a cut on his forehead and Amy was bleeding from her right shoulder, but they were more concerned about their Captain.

-Sharon's still in ER. No one's coming out and no one's telling us anything-Andy felt his blood pressure jumping sky high.

-Nurse. There's a Captain O'Dwyer…-Provenza stopped a nurse carrying IV's.

-Are you her immediate family?- she asked softly.

-No- Provenza snorted.

-Sorry-the nurse offered him an appologetic smile.

-We're LAPD Major Crimes divison. That means we're colleagues, friends and family. This is her stepson. The guy hiperventilating over there is her fiancé. And I will be your worst nightmare if you don't start talking. Now!- Provenza hissed and the young nurse went to get a doctor.

-Sharon O'Dwyer?- a doctor came out a couple of minutes later.

-That's us-Rusty barked-How's my mom? Can I see her?-he peeked over the doctor's shoulder before the double door closed behind him.

-I'm her fiancé. Talk to me, doctor- Andy walked to him, feeling a strange mixture of anger and worry.

-Sharon has a concussion, a couple of broken ribbs and a ruptured spleen. We need to do a splenectomy-the doctor spoke slowly.

-Ruptured spleen?-Andy's face changed color to a shade of moss green.

-She'll be ok. Sharon can go back to her normal life after the splenectomy, she just has to take it easy and be careful not to get sick or too exhausted-the doctor patted his shoulder.

-And the recovery time?-Rusty's voice cracked.

-She should be ready for desk duty in four to six weeks-the doctor gave him a confident smile.

-Mom will go nuts- Rusty blurted and it eased the tension in the room.

-I don't care. I can take her crazy as long as I get to take her home- Andy sighed.

-I heard you guys were in an explosion and I see some of you are still bleeding. Let's look at those injuries and then we'll get the new info on your Captain-the doctor held the door for Amy and Mike.

-Louie, honey…-Patrice came rushing into her husband's arms when she saw him-You're ok-she sighed shaking her tears away.

-Just a bit deaf. I'm fine- he hugged her.

-Where is everybody?- she was surprised to see only him, Rusty and Andy in the waiting room.

-They're stitching up Amy and Tao. Sanchez went to get food and Nolan went with Cooper because apparently the son of a bitch who did this showed up near the station-Provenza took a deep breath-Sharon's in surgery for ruptured spleen- he finished almost whispering, not wanting Andy to hear the words surgery and ruptured spleen again.

-Let me see what I can find out from the nurses. I'll be right back- she nodded and Louie kissed her hand.

-How bad is it?- Rusty gulped when Patrice came back.

-It's not good, but it's not that bad either. She's expected to recover without any complications. She'll fully recover in three months, but from now on she'll have to take it easy. No more all nighters or long office hours. Also, she has to be careful not to get sick and be extra careful if she's allergic to something. If she wakes up on her own after surgery that means she'll recover from the concussion and the doctor thinks she'll be just fine. Broken ribbs will hurt a lot, but they'll heal. Honestly, from what I've heard, you're biggest problem will be keeping Sharon on bed rest.

-Tell me about it- Andy let out a deep breath and hugged Rusty.

-So, mom should be fine?-the boy needed more reassurance.

-Yes, your mom should be fine. After she get's discharged from the hospital you and your dad..-Patrice froze for a second-You and Andy will have to devise a plan to take care of her. I'm sorry, it slipped…-she felt blush creeping up her cheeks.

-It's ok, Patrice. Andy will be my stepdad when he and mom get married-Rusty smiled and Andy was surprised the boy didn't cringe to that fact.

-Yeah, it's ok- Andy smiled and winked at Patrice-When will they let us see her?-he was impatient.

-The surgery should be over soon. They'll take her to ICU and I'm guessing they'll let you see her in an hour- Patrice smiled.

-An hour?-Andy blinked impatiently.

-Breathe. And eat something. Sanchez, what took you so long?-Provenza saw Julio coming back with coffee and sandwiches.

-Sorry Lieutenant. Cooper called. They caught the idiot-Julio smiled.

-I'd like to get my hands on that sob-Andy took a deep breath.

-But you won't because I don't feel like telling Davis you are as stupid as you look. Sit down, eat and wait for the doctor to take you to see Sharon. If I see you near the station I'll have you arrested. Got it?- Provenza was dead serious.

-Yes, Lieutenant-Andy had a hard time sitting still. All he wanted to do is give Ortiz a quality facial makeover but he knew Sharon would get mad at him so he started chewing on a sandwich. Talking to Patrice both Rusty and Andy calmed down and she was glad she could ease their anxiety. Provenza, on the other hand, was fuming and by the time he got to the station he was ready to shred Cristian Ortiz to pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

-Turn that camera off- Provenza barked looking at it when he walked into Interview 1. Wes and Cooper were trying to get the info about the locations of the remaining nine pounds of C-4, but had no luck.

-Lieutenant- Cooper frowned at the older detective.

-Camera off -he looked at it and Buzz knew he better do what Provenza asked.

-Two minutes-Wes nodded and he and Cooper silently agreed to watch the door for Davis.

-What are you going to do old man? Spank me?- Cristian was gloating over his success. He knew he caused a lot of fuss and trouble and he couldn't stop smiling. The sight of police officers flying through the air and landing on tombstones turned him on.

-Wise guy, huh? I'll put you in ICU and you'll spend the rest of your miserable life breathing through a tube, you idiot- Provenza barked at him feeling an itch to swipe the smile off of Ortiz's face with a stool.

-You shouldn't be making such threats, old man. Your Captain could...oh right, she's can't because she's in surgery. Too bad, she's a hot cutie. I'd like to get a piece of that...- he didn't finish because Provenza literally lifted him out of his chair and threw him against the wall.

-Holly shit! What the...-Wes couldn't believe his older colleague had it in him. He realized just how much Provenza really cared about their Captain.

-Should've kept your mouth shut. I happen to like my Captain...-Louie took a deep breath wanting to kick Cristian's teeth out because the guy couldn't stop smiling.

-Lieutenant, that's enough-det. Cooper walked in to intervene.

-Finally...a voice of reason. Thank you-Cristian grinned.

-Hands up-Cooper barked.

-He just pushed me against the wall and now I have to...-Ortiz started moaning.

-I said, hands up-Cooper leaned over him-Start talking- he hissed.

-Nope-Cristian nodded smiling, putting his cuffed hands back in his lap.

-Who told you you can put 'em down? Hands up! Now, you start talking or we'll send you to County and let the MC 13 deal with you. Lots of their brothers were buried at that cemetery. You violated their dead. Guess what your status is going to be by the end of the day?-Cooper grinned like a Cheshire cat.

-You're bluffing-Ortiz snorted.

-Your ass is on the line- Cooper slammed a piece of paper and a pen against the metal desk.

-Locations, now-Provenza clenched his fists.

-I can't write with my hands in the air-Ortiz still felt cocky. Cooper uncuffed him, but when Ortiz finally took the pen in his right hand Cooper cuffed the other to a wall hanger behind him.

-Oh look, a live punching bag- Provenza snorted and sat down. Ortiz took his time and when he finally wrote everything down LAPD instructed it's police officers not to use radios near the locations and to shut down the power in every neighbourhood just in case. Bomb squades retrieved every peace of the C-4 bricks Ortiz inserted into dumpsters, sandboxes in a couple of daycares, a community centre playground and abandoned cars just outside a drive-in movie. Andy was relieved when Provenza texted him that they locked Ortiz away.

-They got him?-Rusty asked and fisted a wall behind him when Andy nodded.

-Hey, hey…-Andy caught him by the shoulders- Your mom is going to be ok. The guy will probably do 25 to life. We're ok- he nodded.

-Mom could've died and I…we didn't…I can't…-Rusty felt a rush of panic and he couldn't breathe so Andy did the only thing he could at that moment; he hugged his future stepson. Rusty wanted to pull out of Andy's embrace, but he wouldn't let him.

-It's ok, kid. Let it all out. I'm here- Andy patted him on the head and Rusty finally hugged Andy back feeling safe and confident enough to cry infront of him and Patrice. She smiled at Andy and went to get more coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later the two men were allowed to see Sharon. She looked like a porcelain doll, pale and tiny in her hospital bed, a couple of needles sticking out of her cuts covered arms. Rusty broke down in tears and he didn't dare breathe or speak, kissing his mother's forehead as he sat by her bed and just watched her sleep. Andy was sitting on the sofa by the door and couldn't keep his eyes off of Sharon. He wanted to scoop her in his arms and hold her to be sure she's breathing, he wanted to kiss her and hold her so she knows she's safe with him. If he was mad at her for leaving him in the electronics the feeling faded away the moment he laid his eyes on her. She seemed so small and fragile and he wondered how long had she been building the Darth Raydor armor that made her look taller and tougher than the woman he was looking at. She stirred and Rusty held his breath.

-Get the nurse, I'll be here- he nodded and Rusty ran out of the room.

-Andy…-Sharon croaked, her voice dry from intubation.

-Hey, princess…-he kissed her forehead just below the bandana they've put on her head to monitor her EEG-Don't speak, keep your eyes closed. Just smile at me and I'll know you're ok-he whispered running his finger over the bridge of her nose and up to the spot between her eyebrows. Sharon smiled and Andy kissed her sweetly.

-Rusty…-Sharon felt a rush of panic. The last thing she remembered was being thrown against a tombstone, a sharp pain in her stomach and then nothing but pitch black. Now that the effects of anesthesia were fading away she could feel every cut on arms and legs and her ribbs felt like they've been used as grill bars, aching and burning with her every breath. The pounding in her head stopped, but the light hurt her eyes so she kept them closed. Something below her ribcage itched and she wanted to scratch it.

-Princess, no. You'll tear the stitches. You had a splenectomy. The doctor will come and…-he didn't finish because Rusty came in with the doctor and a nurse.

-Mom! Are you ok?- the boy rushed to kiss her cheek and she could feel the fear in his voice.

-I'll be fine, Rusty. Don't worry- she whispered knowing how stupid it was to tell her son not to worry when he had to watch her get slammed into a tombstone.

-Ok- was all Rusty could say and the notion of his mother comforting him from her hospital bed was all he needed to believe she'll be ok- I love you and don't you ever do that again- he whispered into her ear and Sharon whispered a croaky ''I promise''.

-Hi, Sharon. I'm doctor Richards. Do you remember what brought you here?- he asked slowly.

-An explosion at the cemetery-Sharon had trouble speaking, but they heard her.

-Good. I'm gonna go over your injuries with you and I want you to tell me if you feel any pain and how bad is it on a scale from one to 10, ok?- the doctor asked and Sharon nodded.

-You had a concussion. Any pounding, nausia, light insensivity?- the doctor took his pen out.

-The pounding stopped. I don't feel nauseous, but the light is giving me a headache-Sharon nodded as if she knew the doctor was nodding back.

-Ok. You've got cuts on your arms and legs. Do they hurt?- the doctor scribbled something in the chart he was holding.

-No, they itch- Sharon winced.

-Ok, itching is good. Moving on to ribbs. Can you tell me how much they hurt and can you describe the pain?- the doctor waited for a moment for Sharon to calm down because she inhaled deeply and tears spilled down her cheeks from a sudden rush of pain.

-I'd say a solid 7 and I feel like someone used them for grill bars because it burns to breathe-Sharon took shallow breaths.

-You're doing great. Last thing. Can you feel the stitches from the splenectomy? Your spleen was ruptured due to a hard blow to your abdomen. You'll be ok in a couple of months- the doctor smiled seeing Sharon's breathing evened out.

-The stitches itch. Isn't there a way for me to get back to work sooner?- she asked and the doctor shared a silent snort laugh with Andy and Rusty.

-Sharon, you literally got blown away into a stone block that gave you a concussion, broken ribbs and a ruptured spleen. Take it easy. Let your son and husband take care of you. Even superwomen sometimes need supermen to take care of them- he smiled- This- he took her hand and laid it on a small remote- is how you call the nurse if you need her. I'm on call tonight so I'll come check on you, ok? Try to get some rest- he gently patted her hand and turned to Andy-Would you like to sleep here tonight?

-Yes, please. I don't think I'd be able to fall asleep at home- Andy smiled and looked at his sleeping fianceé.

-I'll tell the nurse to get your bed when I finish my rounds, ok?- dr. Richards then looked at Rusty.

-I'd like to stay, but I'm guessing I'll be told to go home and get some rest- Rusty sighed.

-Andrea and Gavin are picking you up. Get your clothes from the condo because you'll be sleeping at Andrea's and she'll take you to work in the morning. I'll call you after morning rounds and you can stay with Sharon while I go home to shower and change. That ok?- Andy asked knowing Rusty wouldn't like staying home alone.

-Yeah, sure. Thank you. Hang in there and call me if you need me- this time it was Rusty pulling Andy into a hug and kissing his mother's cheek before he left the room. Andy sat back on the sofa by the door and doozed off snapping out of his dreamless sleep to the sound of squeeky wheels.

-Here you go, Mr. Flynn, this is your bed. If there's anything you need just press the button on the remote by your wife's bed. Should I write you down for breakfast?- the nurse asked softly.

-Yes, thank you-Andy nodded and taking his shirt and pants off when the nurse left he crawled into bed and fell asleep the second his head touched the pillow, adrenalin and the stress draining from his body. Empty, warm feeling lulled him to sleep much like a fever fit, with him coming in and out of it to the slightest movement and sound he could register. Sharon stirred once and Andy held his breath until her breathing came back to normal. He was wide awake long before dawn and after getting dressed and washing his face he slowly paced the room waiting for Sharon's doctor.

-Her vitals are fine. If it weren't for the splenectomy we'd discharge her tomorrow morning. I think she'll be ok to go home in three days- the doctor calmed Andy down and he immediately called Rusty and Provenza. The team said hi and promised to come visit Sharon when they wrap up the Ortiz case.


	4. Chapter 4

-Hi, princess- he was happy to see Sharon awake when he got back to her room after making the calls to his stepson and his best friend. Sharon was blinking away her drowsiness and trying to smile at Andy.

-Hi, handsome. Can you please pull the shades down? My eyes still hurt a bit…and I can't see you-she smiled.

-Sure- Andy pulled the shades down and was again by her side-There she is- he was glad to see some color in her cheeks- How are you feeling? Want me to call the nurse?- he leaned over her and repeated the motion over the bridge of her nose.

-Asking her to give me a kiss would be pretty weird- Sharon smiled sweetly and only then Andy knew she was getting better.

-Can I watch?- he asked before he leaned over to kiss her. God, he needed that kiss just as much as she did and even though they were going for a sweet peck on the lips they both deepened the kiss. As soon as Sharon moaned into it Andy slowly pulled away.

-I'm sorry, I got carried away…-he was looking for signs of pain in her eyes, but all he saw was love and need.

-Honey, that was a good kind of moan- she blushed.

-Oh…sorry. I just…-Andy tried to smile, but his eyebrows knitted and he couldn't hold back the tears. He wanted to turn away, but Sharon wouldn't let go of his hand.

-Honey, look at me- she asked sweetly and he obbeyed, tears blurring his vision. Seeing him like that broke her heart because she saw fear, love and regret all over his face.

-I'm here. I'm ok. I love you. I know you're mad at me for leaving you behind, but you coming in harm's way again after…-her voice got shaky-That wasn't an option. This wasn't an option either but…I just didn't want to lose you- she breathed out.

-I know. I understand. I'm angry and confused and frustrated and thankful and…a mess. And I love you. When we get home I'll show you just how much- he kissed her hands.

-When can I go home?- Sharon's face lit up.

-In three days- he smiled to his obviously dissapointed fianceé.

-Three days?! I need to talk to the doctor- she tried to sit up.

-Sharon Isabelle O'Dwyer, lie down. Now-he ordered softly but he was serious- I already talked to the doctor and that's the earliest they can let you go. So, you are going to be a good girl and rest for the next three days. When we get home you will do as you're told because Rusty and I would also like to see you get better asap and you're gonna have to trust us to take care of you. Deal?- he extended his hand.

-Deal- she took it and snorted-Rusty…-she suddenly snapped.

-He's on his way and he'll stay with you while I go home to shower and change. I won't be long- he nuzzled her nose.

-You don't…-Sharon started, but he was leaning over her and watching her like a puppy so she gave up on telling him he should go to work. They shared a few sweet kisses before Rusty came and he couldn't let go of her hand.

-You scared us. When the bomb went off and you didn't answer us I thought…Mom, you can't go out in the field and get hurt. I'm your youngest and you still have legal obligation to take care of me. And that means you need to stay safe and in one piece. So please, next time…-Rusty tried to stay calm.

-Rusty, field work is a part of my job and the risk of getting hurt is the price of the job well done. I know this freaked you out and I understand you're mad at me. But I told you, whatever happens…-she took a deep breath.

-I know, I love you too. That's why I forbid you to get hurt or… ok?- he managed a small smile.

-I promise- she reached for his hand and flinched in pain.

-Don't move-Rusty cringed seeing tears filling her eyes.

-Just made a mental note not to, thanks-she hissed.

-Hey, sexy. Heard you pulled a Superwoman-Gavin came in with the worst joke ever, but Sharon knew it was his defense mechanism and shook her head when she saw Andy's eyes flashing with anger.

-Hey, handsome-she smiled-What are you doing here? You hate hospitals.

-But I love you. The guy over there's kinda lovable too-Gavin puckered his lips at Andy and he rolled his eyes.

-Hey, darling-Andrea peeked inside-can I come in?- she smiled at her friend.

-Hey-Sharon was glad to see both of them-Where did Rusty go?-she frowned when she realized he left the room.

-He went to pick up a bag he brought you from the nurses. He left it with them to check if he brought were ok-Andrea explained and Andy wanted to kick himself for not thinking about it. He was thankful to Rusty for his ability to stay calm in a family crisis.

-My sweet boy-Sharon smiled.

-Here I am- Rusty grinned and closed the door behind him-I just wanted to check with the nurses if this is ok for you to wear considering your broken ribbs and itching stitches-he slumped his shoulders and gave Andy the bag with her things.

-Thank you, sweetie-she kissed her son's cheek.

-Toiletries are in there too, but Andy will have to help you with those- he looked at Andy.

-Thank you, Rusty-Andy nodded-I'm Andy, your slave for life-he bowed to Sharon.

-Don't make me laugh, my ribbs still hurt-Sharon swallowed a tired smile.

-Sweetie, if there's anything we can do, tell Andy to call us and we'll be here-Andrea squeezed her hand.

-Thank you for taking care of Rusty-Sharon looked at her son-Hope he wasn't too much trouble.

-He kept me up till midnight to present a case and I must say he's a district attorney in the making- Andrea smiled when Rusty blushed.

-He rocked at closing words we acted out. The kid is good-Gavin nodded.

-The kid is in the room and I'm almost 21- Rusty narrowed his eyes at him.

-But still a kid- Andy walked up to him- And if I'm not mistaken you have a class to go to.

-Andy's right. Go, I'll see you tomorrow. You need to get some rest and see Gus -Sharon blew him a kiss.

-See you tomorrow-Andrea opened the door for Rusty and Gavin- try to rest as much as possible.

-I will. Bye- Sharon smiled a vacant smile and turned to Andy.

-Did you tell them to make it a short visit so I wouldn't get a chance to ask about Ortiz?- she rolled her eyes at him.

-Maybe- Andy smiled seeing Sharon trying her best to be mad at him-Princess, we got him. He'll do time. You'll be fine. The end- Andy got upset and Sharon knew he was still worried about her so she didn't want to push it.

-You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just….-she tried to explain.

-The Captain. And my sweet little control freak. I get it-Andy smiled and sat next to her taking her hand in his. It was so small and he kissed it gently, afraid he'll break it-Don't fight it-he saw her trying to blink away the sleep-I'll be here. Sweet dreams.

Sharon smiled and closed her eyes, getting lost in a warm and calming feeling Andy's touch provided. She slept until lunch and barely ate, but her mood instantly lightened up when the doctor said they'll be discharging her a day sooner than expected.

-Yay…-she silently cheered and Andy just had to kiss her-There's only one thing missing for this to be a very good day-she bit her lip.

-You name it and it's yours- Andy leaned over.

-Could you call the nurse? I want to ask her if I can take a shower, I really need one- Sharon batted her lashes at him.

-Sure- Andy smiled.

-Taking a shower wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for your broken ribbs. I know it would make you feel better, but you should wait one more day- the nurse explained.

-How about a sponge bath? I can help if you tell me how to do it properly and what to avoid?-Andy suggested and Sharon's sudden pout instantly turned into a hopeful smile.

-I think that would be ok. Try not to apply too much pressure to the abdomen and upper back and avoid water soaking the area around stitches. If you need another pair of hands just press the call button- the nurse nodded on her way out.

-Thank you, honey-Sharon gave him her sweetest smile and he kissed her before taking his jacket off and rolling his sleeves up.

-You tell me right away if you're uncomfortable or in pain, ok?- he warned her softly.

-I promise- Sharon took a deep breath before she sat up. It didn't hurt as much as she had expected and it was a relief. Andy caught her under her armpits and gently picked her up so she didn't have to strain her muscles to stand up.

-I'm ok- she nodded when she realized he was waiting for her to tell him they can go on.

-Good-he kissed her forehead and put his hands on her hips leaning her into his side for balance. They slowly made it to the bathroom and Andy smiled seeing Sharon's reaction when she saw herself in the mirror.

-Why are you grinning? I look like hell- she snorted.

-I'm about to undress you and give you a bath. I have absolutely no idea why I'm grinning -he shook his head and Sharon loved him for trying to make her feel better.

-You're incorrigible- she snorted.

-And you…-he slid the hospital gown off of her shoulders-are naked.

-Will you shut up if I kiss you?- she motioned him to get closer.

-I'm not promising anything- he helped her sit down and filled two small tubs with water and camomille bath gel. Andy got worried when Sharon started moaning because he tried to be as gentle as he could slowly scrubing her arms, legs and her upper back. He wanted to stop, but when he saw a smile on her lips he realized she was enjoying her bath. Unfortunatelly for him, parts of his anatomy liked seeing Sharon enjoying her sponge bath. Luckily, Sharon wasn't well enough to sit through a hair wash and Andy was thankful for that because usually, when she'd let him wash her hair, he'd get some pretty dirty ideas while running his fingers through it. Sharon also got a few idea when she felt his fingers brushing against her skin. She wanted Andy to hug her and hold her and when he dropped the sponge to give her a gentle back rub she almost whimpered in delight. Drying her up and helping her into her yoga pants and a cotton top he placed a kiss on her forehead, nose and lips.

-Thank you- she smiled and put her hands in his feeling more confident on her feet.

-There she is- Patrice smiled at her friend-Looking good, nurse Flynn- she teased Andy.

-Hi- Sharon let out a breath when Andy tucked her in-Are you here by yourself?

-The guys are outside. The nurse told me you were taking a bath so I just wanted to check with you first before I let them in- Patrice winked.

-Sure-Andy nodded when Patrice asked him for permission.

-Hey, I'm the patient- Sharon frowned.

-And Andy is your nurse at the moment- Patrice went to get the team.

-Hello Captain- Buzz was first to come in and as he walked to her he kissed her hand.

-What a suck-up- Julio teased walking in behind him and greeting his Captain with a smile.

-How are you feeling?- Amy followed with Wes, Tao and Provenza.

-I'm ok. I will be ok. Mike…-she saw a patch over his right eye.

-It's just a percaution, Captain. Don't worry- Tao explained.

-Amy, how bad is it?- Sharon saw the young detective's arm in a sling.

-I'm taking it off on Monday. It's just a couple of stitches, M'am-Amy assured her.

-Never mind them, how are you?- Provenza stepped closer.

-Louie- Patrice warned him, but Amy and Mike didn't mind.

-I'm fine, Captain-Sharon teased- I'll be fine and out of here the day after tomorrow. And I'll be back at work asap- Sharon explained and everyone smiled.

-What?-she saw Provenza and Andy rolling their eyes.

-You're not coming back to work until the doctor, your fiancé and I see fit, Sharon. You're on bed rest and under supervision till further notice- Provenza lifted his hand when she wanted to protest.

-Take your time, Captain. We want you back because Lt. Provenza doesn't miss a chance to remind us he's in charge, but you need to fully recover before you take on Davis and beat her to the job- Wes smiled.

-Det. Nolan, are you staying out of DCO Davis' way?-Sharon narrowed her eyes at him.

-Yes, M'am. It won't happen again- the young detective blushed.

-Good. Now, about the Ortiz case- Sharon wanted a briefing.

-The Ortiz case is closed. End of story. This isn't the Murder room and you can't ask questions about it outside the station. Is that understood?- Provenza leaned over her.

-Oh, fine. I guess Lt. Provenza instructed you to keep quiet- she looked at her team and they all avoided her look.

-I'm guessing this is your idea too, Andy?- she saw him grinning.

-It is. In here you're not the Captain, you're a patient and you have no authority over your visitors- Andy shook his head.

-Just…great- Sharon pouted.

-Don't worry, M'am. We got the guy and he's locked up. Major crimes got the rest of the week off and we're currently enjoying all the desk work we've been successfully avoiding so far, supervised by Lt. Provenza- Julio teased the older detective.

-So, you're basically making sure the kids are doing their homework?-Andy teased Provenza.

-Since you've put it that way guess what will be waiting for you when you get back to work? And lots of it- Provenza smirked.

-As you can see, Captain, we're all alright-Buzz smiled-We'll leave you to get some rest. Come on, guys- he looked at his colleagues and they all rolled their eyes at him.

-Buzzkiller is right, M'am. Get some rest and get better. We'll see you when we see you- Mike winked at Andy. ''Get better'' and ''See you soon'' echoed through the hallway as the team left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

-Andy, love of mine…-Sharon smiled sweetly demanding an explanation going Darth Raydor at him.

-You know Darth Raydor only turns me on, right?-he smiled when Sharon's eyes widened-Princess, you need to rest, sleep and keep those beautiful eyes away from reports, field cards and the murder board. And the last thing you need to be listening to while resting are case briefings. Louie and I decided it was best to keep you in the dark for now and it's final. You'll get all the info you want and need no sooner than a week before you get cleared for work.

-I don't like either of you one bit right now- Sharon folded her hands in her lap.

-Provenza doesn't care and I'll live-Andy kissed her temple-Get some sleep before rounds.

-Andy, I'm perfectly capable of deciding when…-he cut her off with a deep kiss-Oh…kay- she laid down and closed her eyes. They both took a nap before rounds and then again after dinner. Sharon felt good enough to watch a movie but she fell asleep five minutes into it and Andy also turned in early. Sharon was jumpy and nervous the next day, realising she'll be going home in the morning, and he was thankful to Rusty, Gavin and Andrea for sitting with her longer than the day before. He took the opportunity to go home and shower, buy Sharon some candy she craved for and he also called Fritz to check on Stroh's status. There was no new intel and it made Andy a bit nervous because it could've meant that Stroh was in LA and laying low for the moment. Fritz assured him there will be a security detail every day sitting outside his and Sharon's condo and Andy felt a bit better. After her sponge bath and the check up Sharon couldn't wait to pack her things.

-Andy…-she started in her sweet voice.

-No-he answered not looking up from his book.

-Andy, I can't just sit and do nothing. I need...- she tried to talk him into letting her read her emails.

-To rest- Andy finished for her.

-Honey...- she purred and motioned him to come closer.

-Nice try, princess- he smiled after she kissed him.

-I love you- she managed to run her hand up his forearm.

-I love you too and you're still not getting your phone, at least for a month- he nuzzled her nose.

-I don't like you very much right now- she puffed.

-Suck it up, princess-he chuckled-Hi, Patrice.

-Hi. How's the patient?- Patrice came to keep her company because Andy had to run some errands to make Sharon's bed rest at home as comfortable as possible.

-Pouting like a five year old-Andy rolled his eyes.

-Am not- Sharon snapped at him.

-I see-Patrice swallowed a smile.

-If she gets super cranky just slip the words needles, IV and hospital into the conversation- Andy half whispered.

-Noted-Patrice winked.

-She's gonna call him and Louie already knows that, but do not let him cave under her demands- Andy picked up his jacket.

-Oh, he wont. He's having too much fun being in charge- Patrice shook her head smiling.

-Ok, I'll be back soon. Princess, play nice- he gave her a quick peck and almost ran out of the room not to change his mind and stay with her.

-What's wrong?-Patrice saw Sharon getting lost in her thoughts.

-I can't be a burden to Andy. I'm supposed to be his fianceé, not a patient- Sharon hated feeling helpless.

-That's how he felt after his surgery. And he did everything to get better as soon as possible. If it will make you feel better maybe you should write back to him- Patrice suggested.

-Write back…?- Sharon frowned.

-You know, the letter?- Patrice knew she should've kept her mouth shut when Sharon's eyebrows almost reached her hair line.

-What letter?-Sharon couldn't remember ever getting a letter from Andy.

-Oh, God...-Patrice muttered under her breath.

-Patrice, what letter?-Sharon gave her a Darth Raydor look.

-Andy wrote you a letter before his surgery. I thought he gave it to you. I know about it because Louie told me Andy asked him to give it to you in case...-Patrice fiddled with a cushion as she once again had to explain her husband's and his friend's actions.

-I see…- Sharon answered in a low voice.

-I'm so sorry. I thought...Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything- Patrice appologized.

-You have nothing to appologize. As for my future husband, he's got plenty of appologizing to do-Sharon winked at her.

-What have I done now?-Andy asked as soon as he walked into the room. He got so good at dechipring Sharon's look she didn't need to say a word.

-I'll leave you two to talk. See you, if you live- Patrice smiled and waved at Sharon.

-Where's my letter?-Sharon asked narrowing her eyes at him.

-What letter?-Andy frowned.

-The one you wrote me when you were in the hospital- Sharon answered using her Captain voice.

-Oh, that letter- Andy cringed.

-Yeah, that letter-Sharon repeated after him.

-Who told you?-Andy rubbed the back of his neck.

-Does it matter? Where is it?-Sharon extended her hand.

-I burned it-Andy slumped his shoulders.

-You what?-Sharon quirked an eyebrow.

-I burned it-Andy lowered his head appologetically.

-Why? I'd like to read it, especially if it's a goodbye letter so I can tell you it's stupid and I'll kill you if you ever get killed or hurt-Sharon hissed.

-It's not a goodbye letter. Ok, a small part of it was a goodbye-Andy sighed.

-And the other part?- Sharon expected an equally silly answer.

-I hereby confess my love for the green eyed-girl who captured my heart. I love you. I'm scared to tell you that in person because those are big and heavy words and I don't want to burden you in case you don't feel the same-Andy cleared his throat and Sharon realized he was reciting his letter to her-Then I mentioned how much I love your smile and the way you look at me, but I don't remember that part right because the meds were starting to kick in-he looked away-You're the love of my life- he half whispered, but she heard him.

-Andy?- she smiled and he finally looked at her.

-That was the last line; "You're the love of my life". I wrote a P.S. to Rusty, but that part's also a bit blurry- he sighed.

-Andy?- Sharon gave him her Darth Raydor glare-Shut up and kiss me- she ordered.

-Does that mean...?- he asked when they broke the kiss for air.

-Oh, I'm pissed. This is just because you're adorable at the moment- she bit her lip.

-Good to know-he smiled and suddenly got serious-You are the love of my life, Sharon - he kissed her so gently it melted her heart.

-I love you too, so much. But if you ever burn another love letter you write me I'll divorce you. Understood?- she quirked an eyebrow.

-Yes, my love. Now, ready for bed?-he smiled.

-Yes. I'm exhausted- Sharon stiffled a yawn.

-Being bossy can wear a person down- he teased getting next to her.

-I love you by this much right now- she closed the distance between her index finger and her thumb.

-Come here- he opened his arms and she hid in his embrace as he laid beside her-How about now?-he kissed her forehead.

-Meh- Sharon hid her face in his chest.

-You're gonna love me an awful lot because this is where's you'll be sleeping from now on. Regardless of how much you'll hate the rules you're going to have to obbey when we get gome-he smiled.

-Rules? What rules?-Sharon frowned.

-Since you no longer have a spleen you'll have to slow down. Before you say anything I won't be taking no for an answer and no, we can't discuss everything you'll surely want to discuss. I'm your husband and I'm setting the rules right now-Andy nodded.

-Future husband, and that's debatable-Sharon swallowed a grin seeing Andy all serious.

-Semantics - he cleared his throat- After the doctor, Provenza and I clear you for duty you will come to work when you're needed and not a minute earlier. You will have lunch either with me, Rusty, Gavin or Andrea - every day. No more skipping meals. Don't even try to pull a Darth Raydor on them about it, they won't back down- he was amused by Sharon's pouting face- You will go home when I see you're tired or sitting at your desk for too long and one of us will be driving you home. Last but not least, the weekends will be used for resting, eating, sleeping and no work. That being said you are no longer allowed to bring homework to our condo. Capiscé?-he nodded seriously and Sharon smiled.

-You're hot when you're bossy- Sharon kissed him playfully.

-Nice try, princess-he stole another kiss- but none of these rules are debatable or optional and you can't make me change my mind. You be the good rule abiding Captain and maybe you'll get back to work in a month- he slumped his shoulders.

-I can't jump out of bed or slam the doors so I'll just shut up, turn away and sulk giving you radio silence- Sharon was adorable as she fumed over the rules her future husband just laid out for her.

-Ok, princess- Andy swallowed a smile- Sweet dreams- he was careful to drape his arm lightly over her hip-I love you- he kissed her neck and laid his head on the pillow. His light snoring gave away just how tired and worried he was and it broke her heart because he wore a brave face whole day. Hoping that going home in the morning would ease his fear and her frustration she drifted off to sleep.

-Well Sharon, your vitals are good and the stitches are healing nicely. You're good to go home. I gave Andy instructions about your nutrition for the next three months and things to avoid while you're on bed rest. I'll see you in a month for a check up, ok?- the doctor smiled.

-Thank you, doctor- Andy and Sharon chorused and she clapped her hands when the doctor left the room.

-Ready to go?- he asked and Sharon beamed like a kid.

-Before you start complaining, all surgical patients must use this-Rusty came in pushing a wheel chair.

-Nice wheels- Andy chuckled and helped Sharon settle-Let's go- he opened the door. As Andy's SUV exited the parking lot a visitor carrying a baloon and a bouquet asked for a nurse at the counter.

-How can I help you?- she asked the man hiding behind black nerd glasses, looking like a lawyer in his dark blue suit.

-Hi, I'm Philip Stroh and I'm looking for a friend, but I forgot the room number- he shrugged his shoulders appologetically.

-Her name?- the nurse asked.

-Sharon O'Dwyer- he offered her his best smile.

-I'm sorry, we don't have her…oh, you just missed her- the nurse browsed through the patient list.

-Oh, it's ok. I'm glad she's better and happy to visit her at home-he grinned and waved walking to the elevator.

-Really glad she's ok- he pressed the ground floor button pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose and fixing his tie. He had to look presentable for a house call he just had to make


End file.
